Convincing A Master
by AngelusWillow
Summary: The battle is over and he's been betrayed. Now living under a new name he can pursue the one he truly admired. But his love will have to play a guessing game to figure out who it is. HPSS -Hiatus-
1. Of Betrayal and Secrets

**A/N: **Not entirely sure where this story is headed. Wrote it months ago and quite literally forgot where it was going. Hopefully memory will kick my ass and help me to remember. =]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. All I own is the plot and the imaginary character Dyrim.

_**Convincing A Master**_

_**Chapter 1: Of Betrayal and Secrets**_

_Wearily he opened his eyes, emerald orbs quickly alert although they were glazed with the affects of many pain-killers and healing potions that flowed in his system. Rather blankly he looked about, taking in the plain whiteness of the room that was bright from the afternoon sun and instantly knew he was in St. Mungo's. He felt his muscles twitch and spasm as he attempted to curl his right hand into a fist, only to growl slightly when he realized his wand was no where in sight. Then he remembered...The battle at Hogwarts', feigning death, his wand breaking, defeating Voldemort. He'd finally defeated Lord Voldemort, the nightmare that had plagued him since he was an infant._

_"Harry? Neville, Harry's awake," A calm, rather distant voice said in what Harry assumed was as much excitement as Luna could reveal._

_Turning his head his eyes met with pale blue framed by wispy blond locks. Next to the Ravenclaw stood his fellow Gryffindor, Neville. The look on Neville's round face was one of shock and gratefulness._

_"Luna? Neville? What are you so surprised about? What's happened?" He asked in a dry, rough voice. His eyes gazed about swiftly once again. "Where are Ron 'n Hermione?"_

_Luna helped him sit up and gave him a glass of water which he quietly sipped, enjoying the cooling sensation it had on his parched throat; but his eyes were on Neville's darker ones, seemingly pinning him where he stood. The more hesitant boy, fidgeted under the scrutiny before finally speaking._

_"Harry, you've missed a lot 'cause you've been in a coma for about three months or so..."_

_"Neville get to the point, I don't want you to beat around the bush for my sake." A fear arose in him that his two best mates were no longer with the living._

_"Harry...Weasley and Granger haven't been here since the day you were admitted after the battle," Luna finished when Neville looked to her pleadingly. Harry also noticed that the blond called them by their last names and a deep frown creased his brow. "The only ones who have visited besides myself and Neville are Remus, the Weasley twins, and Tonks. Everyone else has abandoned you, Harry."_

_The words hit the 'Boy-Who-Lived' like a ton of bricks. His best friends had abandoned him? How could they after all they'd been through? He shook his head in denial; shoulder length raven strands flying about like a black halo._

_"No, they must be busy is all. Ron and 'Mione wouldn't leave me so cruelly."_

_He didn't notice the two trade glances as he stared at his hands fisted in the blanket, paler then the thin covering. But Luna, for all her abnormality even for the Wizarding World, wouldn't lie; so it had to be true. Everyone who had once stood by Potter left him in the dust. The once loved Harry Potter was now a pariah. With a subtle nod from Lovegood, Neville pulled out a newspaper and placed it on Harry's lap. The raven froze upon seeing his face on the front page. Noticing the date was merely two days after his hospital admittance he unfolded it with trembling hands and began to read._

_**GOLDEN BOY A BAD BOY?**_

**After all these years, the truth is finally revealed. Harry Potter, famed**

**Boy-Who-Lived and destroyer of You-Know-Who, is not the benevolent **

**being he claims to be. Thanks to a few eyewitnesses wishing for the public**

**to be warned I can now tell you that Mr. Potter is not a Golden Boy. **

**I will now inform you that mere seconds after You-Know-Who's defeat, Harry**

**turned his wand on the remaining Death Eaters; murdering them on the**

**spot with his own skewed since of justice. Even those that begged **

**for mercy! "He was stark ravin' mad he was. Laughing like a **

**lunatic. I was afraid for my own life! And he's been my friend **

**since first year at Hogwarts'!" Ronald Weasley told me, **

**his face still pale from talking about the unspeakable events.**

**And it wasn't just the Death Eaters he went after. I've been told that he fled the **

**scene and fell upon the nearest muggletown with vengeance, killing **

**the innocent muggles by 'accident'...**

_With a roar of anguish Harry threw the paper from him, angry tears flowing down pale cheeks. Neville and Luna could feel the growing despair and sadness that wrapped out the eighteen year old like a thick winter cloak. It made them fearful as they watched those peridot eyes glow bright with a malice that should not have been painted upon that face. Longbottom gulped nervously; his hand inching towards his wand as the Ravenclaw looked on with interest._

_"How could they? They that I protected, whom I gave my childhood up for!" The deep, guttural timbre that spilled from his lips was not the voice of the Harry they knew. It was a voice that was the honey of malice and hate._

_His school mates could only tremble slightly as he gazed at them with hard eyes. "Things are changed...And for the better."_

He sat there brimming with annoyance at being summoned to the Great Hall just to meet the new 'potential' staff member. His dark eyes flicked about at the other three Heads of House and the Headmaster himself, and could barely contain the irritated growl as lightning flashed outside and the rain beat against the windows. Severus would rather be brewing potions or preparing himself for the dunderhead students that would be arriving tomorrow. But no, he had to come out of his dwellings to meet the person that wanted to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course he knew the teacher wouldn't last through the year and would quit at the end of term just like all the others had.

Then his train of thought was broken as, with a snarl of thunder, the doors flung open to admit a wet, black shrouded being that strode between the four tables with an unerring grace. As the stranger approached the staff table Headmaster Nyssa stood in a welcoming gesture. The cloaked figure bowed before straightening. All five of the head staff took notice that they didn't lower their hood.

"So you're the one that wrote requesting to be the new DADA professor?"

The stranger nodded and in the shadows of the hood they saw a grin that revealed white teeth, including two fangs. "Aye, tha' be I. Dyrim Nikolai Ambrosia at yer service, gents an' lasses."

Severus wanted to laugh at the thick Irish accent, but the husky, silky timbre spilled from that tongue like too sweet honey. It was intoxicating to hear and he couldn't help but imagine that voice purring his name as he dominated them. His eyes were so intent on the hooded figure that he thought he saw a flash of emerald eyes though he couldn't be sure. Feeling a shiver go down his spine he turned, realizing that the others were deep in conversation he turned and listened to them debating. They seemed unsure about whether or not to allow the man to become part of the staff. Usually he didn't give a rat's ass about these decisions but for once he did care.

"I say take him on. He's shown intelligence by keeping his identity hidden from us," he mumbled softly.

The other four stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head which made him sneer as he stood, trying to cover his own shock. He hadn't realized he'd spoken the words till they were already in the air. Nyssa nodded and turned to Dyrim as Snape began to walk around the head table; finding that his being there was a complete waste of brewing time.

"We welcome you to Hogwarts' Professor Ambrosia."

Dyrim bowed once again before speaking in those sultry tones. "I can't thank ye 'nough, Headmassa afore lettin' me teach 'ere. I jus' know I's gonna 'njoy mah stay. If'n the Professor can show me tha way to mah classroom?"

Snape froze as he realized Dyrim was pointing at him. Curling his lip he nodded and continued walking, paying no heed as he led the newest teacher through the ancient castle. His robes billowed behind him as his shoes softly clicked against the floors, but it unnerved him that he didn't hear even a rustle of clothing from Dyrim. He wondered how one could be so silent in their movements but brushed away the question as he opened the DADA classroom door and lead the cloaked being in.

"This is your teaching area and up those stairs is your office, there's a door in the back of your office that will lead you to your living quarters..."

He didn't see the stranger close the door, nor hear the click of the lock. But he was taken aback as he was violently shoved backwards against that same door and pinned against it by the body of the person he now knew to be a male as it was hard to deny it since he could feel him from his chest down to... Snape's eyes widened slightly. The man that was pressed so intimately against him tilted his head back allowing the hood to pool around his shoulders. A soft gasp rattled in Severus's throat as he gazed into bright peridot orbs framed by the thick black lashes of a dreamer. Graceful golden eyebrows arched over the gems and the ivory toned angular face was framed by short blond hair that was like spun gold and lay about in an organized mess. A proud nose wrinkled cutely in amusement as full pink lips curled into a smirk.

But the information that hit Snape the hardest was that he'd seen those familiar green eyes somewhere... for the eyes he knew to be that shade of green where both loved and hated at the same time.

"Who are you really?" He hissed and was immediately surprised by the answer.

"I am merely a Lion that was consumed by the Snake, Professor Snape," Dyrim purred softly.

A tremor ran down Severus' spine, taking notice that the thick ungodly accent was gone, but the beautiful voice remained. But what did he mean by 'a Lion that was consumed by the Snake'? Had he been a student of Hogwarts'? Baring his teeth he snarled softly only to receive a quiet chuckle. Growling deep in his chest he grabbed Dyrim and spun, pinning him violently to the door, feeling the younger man tremble.

"Tell me who you are," he demanded.

Those damnable eyes gazed up at him gleaming with mischief. "You'd hate me if I told you. Just like the rest of Great Britain. Lies were told and a soul was sent to hell because of a good deed and jealous friends."

A spark caught in the back of the Potion Master's mind at the words and he realized what Dyrim was playing at. "You're going to make me find out on my own aren't you?"

A nod was his answer. "And I'm guessing your name isn't what you say it is, is it?"

"I had to make a new name for a new life."

Snape curled his lip in thought, not realizing that 'Dyrim' was leaning forwards until it was too late. Warm, soft lips pressed to his in a gentle kiss before pulling away. A sad smile played on the blonde's face as he took a step back and lowered his eyes to the ground. His posture made Snape think of a hurt cat...a rather large, hurt cat.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...You can go now, I think I can find my way around from here."

For some reason the dark haired man felt a burning ache in his chest at the depressing sight, knowing he should be angered for being taken advantage of yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. Quickly he left, practically slamming the door behind him only for common sense to return and cause him to pause outside the door and listen for anything that could help with finding out who this Dyrim really was.

A soft sob came muffled through the door and he heard the sound of a body falling. A part of him wanted to go back into the classroom, but another part made him stay still. After listening to the heart wrenching sobs he quietly walked away.


	2. Of Students and Rumors

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything except for plot and the persona that is Dyrim oh, and Nyssa…can't believe I forgot about him…Please forgive me Headmaster! =[

**Warning: **You're reading this…So except the consequences. (some angst, apparent insanity, bad language, the usual)

_**Convincing A Master**_

_**Chapter 2: Of Students and Rumors**_

Bright green eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched ickle firsties being sorted into their houses one by one in alphabetical order. He wasn't quite sure why he was enjoying seeing the terrified faces of these children, but it pleased him to no end. Maybe this was how the Potions Master survived the school year; by watching the students tremble in fear before him. Hmm, that sounded a bit like a god complex to him, if Dyrim had anything to say by it. But having overcome his apparent childhood stupidity, he kept his mouth shut.

Staring at the empty gold plate in front of him his eyes narrowed to slits. It seemed as if the plate was mocking his hunger. A soft growl spilled past his lips causing the Professors on either side of him to glance at him in curiosity. His verdant gaze flicked up to the scattered firsties that were left and silently sent thoughts for them to hurry the heck up.

Yes, to those that were good at Legilimens and decided to take a peek in his head, and get past his Occlumens barrier, they would find nasty little evil plans of how to scare his students when they came to class. And if possible a deep purr rumbled in his throat before it switched to a dark chuckle. He watched as the last first year was sorted and the Headmaster stood to address the crowd.

"Welcome to those who are new and welcome back to those of old. Today is the start of a new term and with it new additions to our staff. May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dyrim Ambrosia."

Snickering softly said new Professor stood with a dark look upon his face. All those that gazed upon him saw a look that foretold of trickery and for them to watch their backs. A quiet smattering of applause echoed throughout the hall as he sat back down. It didn't go unnoticed that as soon as he sat back down he glared at his plate, which made some of the students chuckle.

Nyssa had a slight grin gracing his lips as he spoke once again. "Well, since I can see that some of us are eager to eat." Many people laughed at this. "I shall say one more thing. Enjoy!"

Food appeared on the table with a flourish, causing some firsties to gasp in surprise. But everyone froze at the loud squeal of joy and cast their eyes to the new professor to see him digging into the food with little heed for those around him. Before they could even laugh Dyrim lifted his head and bared inhumanly sharp teeth at them all. All went quiet at the darkness that rolled off of him as he stared at him with slanted cat-like eyes.

Then, quite suddenly, he tilted his head ever so slightly and giggled girlishly. "Wha' do ye look a'? Neva' seen a hungry man 'afore?" He snorted before going back to his dinner.

The next day came too soon for many students, especially those that had Professor Dyrim that day. Unluckily it was a double session of Gryffindors and Slytherins first years. They all waited outside the classroom door, shifting their weight nervously and muttering amongst themselves.

"What do you think he's like?" One brunette lioness mumbled to her classmates.

"Did you see that glare? I've heard from the older students that it rivals that of the Potions Professor. And you all saw the scowl on his face."

Many of the children shuddered at the thought of having potions class with Professor Snape only to cry out in fear and crowd towards the door for protection when a deep voice yelled from behind them.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Breaths quick and panicked they all turned to see their Professor standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a wide smirk on his lips. Those eerie green eyes glowed with amusement at the fear on their faces as they tried to calm themselves as he walked forward to open the door and usher them in.

"Never let your guard down. The war may be over, but you could still be attacked at any second. Trust me. I've been attacked by those I thought I could trust."

He strode to the front of the class as his students took their seats. As he turned to face them, he shrugged off his robe as he did so and revealing Muggle clothing of loose leather pants coupled with a, what the Muggleborns knew to be, black combat boots and a tight fitting blue shirt emblazoned with a silvery dragon.

"Okay, so this is your first ever DADA class ever. Now, this will be the only time I take roll. Why? Because that's all I need to put a name to a face, just once and I remember who you are. So don't try to skip my class. 'Cause don't think I won't hunt you down and drag you here. In fact you can spread that to everyone else too." He clapped his hands together causing them to jump before going through roll.

With each name he said he looked hard at the student that responded. Finally after the last name was called he put down the book of paper, otherwise known as a notebook, and hopped up on his desk to sit there elegantly and gaze at them quietly. Almost hesitantly one Slytherin boy raised his hand and when he was nodded at he spoke up.

"Um, why did you take the position?"

"Nice question. You're a curious one aren't you? Okay. If you wanna ask personal questions that fine. It means you're wary and unsure of me. Good. In answer to your question Mister Alexander, I took this job because of a few personal reasons. One, I've always excelled at Defense and two, I'm pursuing someone."

Another hand went up. "Yes Miss James?"

"Who are you pursuing and why?"

Dyrim tapped the side of his nose. "I shall not tell you the who of the question. As to the why, it's because when I attended this school I harbored a secret crush on said person. Sadly I could never tell them because of prejudice and the fact that they didn't like me in the slightest just because of who my parents were."

The students put their heads together and murmured softly; Dyrim knew that they were trying to figure out who he spoke of. Chuckling softly he caught their attention once again and continued on with the class, making it a lecture day for the rest of the period. And on this routine went; by the time supper rolled around, rumors of who Professor Ambrosia was in love with had circulated the castle. So many candidates were thrown to the wind and most where shot down immediately. The guesses ranged from Headmaster Nyssa all the way to Hagrid the groundskeeper. When Dyrim heard that particular one he had gone in search of the specific child that had started that.

When he did find the fifth year student he cornered them just outside their Transfiguration class. The scowl that was painted upon his face was so reminiscent of Snape's that the raven haired boy cowered and whimpered.

"What's your name?" Dyrim growled, his nearly six foot height seeming much more in the eyes of the fifth year.

"T-t-travis Ga-Gardener, Professor Ambrosia, sir," Travis stuttered fearfully.

Snorting softly through flared nostrils at him he sneered, baring his unusual fangs. "Travis, eh? So Travis, you think I'm in love with Mister Hagrid do ya? Think I'm smitten with him?"

Travis nodded, finding his Professor to be somewhat similar to a large cat with the way his form seemed to bristle and his eyes caught all movement that was made around him.

"Well then Mister Gardener. I'll tell you this. I am not, nor have I ever been, in love with Hagrid. He's the man that was one that told me I was a wizard and helped me transition me to the Wizarding World. Now, as such, your guess was so absurd and so out of line that you will have detention with me tomorrow evening right after supper. And don't forget. God forbid you forget."

And with that Travis watched his Defense Professor stalk away with all the elegance of a feline, his boots barely making a noise on the marble floors.

Now Severus mind you had spent the whole day in his usual ill mood. And when the rumors of Dyrim's secret crush started popping up he could not help but pinch the bridge of his nose and snarl at his students to shut up and get back to their potions.

When class let out for supper Snape he dismissed them with a sneer that told that he didn't think them any smarter than the new batch of first years before leaning back in his seat. He was tired of all of this, he hated being here at Hogwarts' when there were so many options outside of the gates; but no he stayed here. Rubbing his temples he sighed deeply.

"I must have a death wish or something…"

"Professor Snape?"

Opening his eyes at the cool voice that addressed him he saw one of his fifth years standing just at the entrance to the classroom, his burgundy brown hair windswept as if he'd come running. Gesturing tiredly to the boy, said student walked in quickly.

"What is it Mister Gardener?" He asked, his voice coming across more annoyed then he had wanted.

"It's about the rumors, Sir. Professor Ambrosia cornered me after I started one concerning Hagrid. I thought you'd like to know what he said. Maybe you'd be able to figure it out?"

Severus nodded and waved his hand in an indication to keep talking. "Well he said that Hagrid was the one that first introduced him to the Wizarding World…"

Snape sat up straight at that. This was a good lead. He could ask the great oaf the names of the students that he'd helped that were around the apparent age of Dyrim. He knew for a fact that the Defense Professor was crushing on him, but he hadn't told anyone about it just yet, he wanted to first figure out who it really was before bringing it to the open. Standing he walked around the desk and swept out of the room, followed by the fellow Snake. Together they went to supper only to go their separate ways when it came to seating.

Seeing that Dyrim was already in his seat and eating away-he couldn't help but sneer at the way the lean man ate his way through his own weight in food as if he was a starving puppy- and sat down next to him to elegantly begin pulling food onto his own plate. As he took a bite of his potatoes he made a slight noise to catch Ambrosia's attention, causing the man to turn wide verdant eyes on him questioningly.

"I've heard that Hagrid was the one that told you you were a Wizard, yes?" Dyrim nodded slowly, eyes narrowing a fraction of an inch. "Tell me, why was he the one to tell you? Did you not live with your parents?"

The question, though harmless by his standards, made a dark look pass over those angular features before disappearing.

"No, my parents were murdered and I was raised by hateful Muggles. I lived like a house-elf to clean and cook for them. At night I slept in a tiny cupboard under the stairs accompanied by loneliness and a few spiders. I almost wasn't able to make it to Hogwarts but Hagrid was quite persistent."

A deep laugh rumbled in Dyrim's chest as he grinned and bit into a piece of steak. Snape only gazed at his food in thought digesting the information. Dyrim had been raised by abusive Muggles in his youth after his parents had died. He obvious had no clue about magic before Hagrid had approached him in person. He had to be from Britain if his light accent foretold anything when he wasn't speaking in that bloody Scottish talk. And he'd gone to Hogwarts while he was a Professor.

He rubbed at his jawline wearily, that was quite a long time. So many students. He'd have to find some way to narrow it down. And that meant going to Hagrid. Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice he closed his eyes against the impending headache he felt coming on.


End file.
